The Lost Island
by Chief Totem
Summary: AU. After Bolin is captured by a group of bounty hunters, Mako is wasting his days away drinking and hitting on women. However that ends when he meets Korra, a girl he tried and failed at hitting on, who claims she can help him find Bolin. T for language and occasional fluff.
1. Prologue

**Warning, this does contain graphic language. I'm going to do this if there is strong language or violence in the chapters, but for this one, it should just be language.**

* * *

"How much do you want to bet, I can get her, right here, right now."

"Which one?"

"The tan one, water tribe getup, her."

"Mako, she's out of your league, and you're probably a little drunk. How does one fifty sound?"

Mako chuckled. "Fine."

He walked over to her. Things went black and the then it turned right back on. His mind was playing tricks on him, and he bet one hundred yuans he doesn't have. He needed this girl.

He tapped her shoulder, and she turned to him. She was quite the looker, but so was he. Or at least, that is what he told himself.

"What's it going to take for me to get you, now?"

Her face had no expression, but his had plenty when her hand flew across his face. She walked away.

"I'm going home."

Mako slammed a paper on the bar. The bartender looked at it.

_I.O.U_

"Mako, what have you become?"

"Mako,"

Mako ignored the voice and kept walking.

"Mako!"

A hand grabbed him and spun him around. "You haven't paid rent."

"Look Wang-"

"No I'm tired this nonsense! Pay or leave."

Mako slurred. "I don't have the money."

Wang breathed heavily. "Get the hell out of my apartment building."

"Wang-"

"I've had it up to here. I gave you this place so you can look for Bolin for three hundred yuans more than what the price was. Instead, you get drunk every night, coming in at three in the morning with whores! Get out!"

Mako pushed him. "Fine, I'll go. But you'll miss."

Wang got up in his face. "I'll bet you your rent; I won't miss a fucking thing."

* * *

**The next day**

Mako was sitting on a bench, reflecting the events of yesterday. Regretting the events of yesterday. Wang was right. Bolin was still missing, caught somewhere, on a ship probably thousands of miles away and what was he doing. Pissing away money betting on girls he can't get.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

Mako turned. Speaking of girls he couldn't get. He drank from his water bottle. "Doubt it."

She sat down next to him. "You look vaguely similar to a dude I met last night."

Mako chuckled and looked at the sky. "I sure wish I was him."

Now the girl chuckled. "I don't think so; he's probably waking up with my handprint on his face."

"That had to be some pretty kinky sex."

"It was you weren't it?"

Mako raised his hand. "Guilty."

"Some apology."

Mako looked at her. She was really pretty. Then it was starting to come back to him. He looked at her hands. Those were definitely the hands that slapped him square in the face last night.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Happy now?"

"Not necessarily. Korra."

Mako cleared his throat. "Sure."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Now you introduce yourself. What are you, seven? Or just stupid?"

"Mako."

"Hm. So what's bugging you Mako?"

He chuckled. "Nothing you could help me with."

"I'm the Avatar. I can help you with anything. Shoot."

Mako sighed. "You're stubborn."

Korra smirked. "Guilty."

"My brother has been kidnapped. Him along with a bunch of other people. Claiming there was a bounty on their head."

"How long has he been missing?"

"About two months."

"That's why you're drinking every night I assume."

Mako nodded. "You guessed it."

Korra looked at the sky and back to the boy. "Come with me Mako. I can help you out. Find your brother."

"Why would you help me?"

"I'm the Avatar, it's my job."

"If I said I didn't want your help?"

"I'd capture you and turn you in for a bounty. I know who took brother, and I might know where they're going."

* * *

**Unknown Island**

Bolin's lungs were filled with water up to his throat. He escaped the ship, but far later than he expected. Now he had no idea where he was. He was just stuck in an empty space.

He coughed and water mixed with blood fell out of his mouth. Where was he? Was he abandoned?

He was blacking out quickly, with no hope for survival he was about to give up hope.

"Here… There is… bring… help!"

Whoever it was shouting he could barely make out the words, but someone found him. They seemed friendly, whoever it was. Soon he felt a hand press on his back. It was soft and comforting.

Then it went dark.

* * *

"I think he's waking up."

The darkness turned to color. He tried moving his right hand. Worked like a charm. Then his left…

"Ah!" He screamed in pain.

"Easy, you are going to need to give that a rest for a while."

He looked and saw a girl with long black hair and emerald eyes. "Who are you?"

"Asami Sato. Also known as the girl who just saved your ass."

Bolin tried to chuckle. "Thanks."

"It cost some money."

Bolin looked shocked. "Uh, I don't-"

"Its fine," she chuckled. "Seriously. But I could use your help once you get better."

"Sure."

"So Bolin, you were committing suicide I assume."

Bolin looked at her. "Huh?"

"You were trapped in the middle of the ocean with driftwood the thing that would keep you alive, the logical answer is that you were trying to get yourself killed."

Bolin shook his head. "I escaped being kidnapped."

"By who?"

"Not sure. They said I had a bounty on my head though."

Asami chuckled. "You do. In fact, we all do."

"Again, extremely confused."

"They were taking you to an island off the coast of the Southern Air Temple. There you get paid for turning live people in to use as slaves and things of that such. You get paid a lot. So in that case, we've all got a bounty on our head."

Bolin chuckled. "As if the world weren't dangerous enough."

Asami smiled at his humor. "Good to see you aren't a bummer."

"I try not to be."

"Well you'll fit in well here."

"Where am I exactly?"

"Bolin, welcome to The Shilou Dao."

**Shilou Dao means Lost Island. According to Google translate. Bye!**


	2. District One

**Major Violence. You've been warned.**

* * *

"So Korra, can I ask. What was the Avatar doing in a bar anyway?"

Korra chuckled. "Same thing you were doing I guess, drinking my troubles away."

Now Mako laughed. "Please, you were able to spawn us tickets on this ship, you're the damn Avatar. What troubles could you have?"

"Troubles Mako. Let's just leave it at that."

Mako stared at her and swallowed his last sip of beer. "Well, I congratulate you on this ship. Open bar and, well that's it really. What else do you need? Speaking of which I'm going to get another one."

"Thanks get one for you too."

"You're funny Korra."

Korra smirked happily.

* * *

"_Don't move or I'll slit your brother's neck wide open."_

_Bolin struggled to escape the grasp of the man holding a knife to him. Both of his hands were chained and locked. He couldn't earthbend, he felt helpless._

"_Just let him go." Mako pleaded._

_The man shook his head. "This guy, a strong Earthbender, they pay a lot for him."_

_Bolin looked at Mako. Everything happened in a flash. Fire rose from Mako's hands but it seemed like a millisecond, the man thought quicker. Two knives, square in the middle of Mako's hands stopped the fire, and in a flash they were gone._

_Then he was just choking. Drowning in a never ending pool, knowing this would be the end. The water engulfed him…_

"Get up." Asami stated. "We have a trade meeting today in Qū yī and I need some extra hands."

Bolin's eyes shot open. He grasped for air and looked at Asami. Then he looked at his left arm. He tried to move it with more success than the last time. "My arm."

"Better?" Asami asked. "Keia was working on it all night."

"Keia?" Bolin questioned.

"One of our healers in training. Apparently she did a good job."

Bolin looked relieved and then looked shocked. "Hold on, why do I get a _trainee_? How come I didn't get a top healer?"

Asami laughed. "Bolin, a guy came in from a trade with his arm blown _off _yesterday, and he didn't get our top healer. This stuff cost a lot of money Bolin, and we are a poor island. Now come on, get up."

Bolin's bed made a creaking noise as he stood up. He then looked at his stomach.

"Just my luck, all this exercise and I'm _gaining_ weight."

* * *

Mako was sitting next to Korra with a beer in his hand, watching the waves move the large ship.

"So, I forgot to ask. Where are we going?"

Korra sipped her beer. "Island called Qū yī. It's a part of a larger chain of islands that could have seen the boat that your brother is on."

"Could have? You don't sound so confident."

"I slapped you in the face, remember? Don't worry, I've got this."

Mako stared at her. He watched her hair move wildly across her face to the beat of the wind and the bouncing of the ship.

"What?" She asked.

Mako snapped himself of it. "Nothing."

He then took a heavy sigh. "Nothing at all."

* * *

"Okay, what is my job in all of this?"

"Simple," Asami explained. "As soon as you see action, strike. I'm going to hide you up on one of the rooftops."

Bolin looked confused. "How do you know there will be action?"

"These guys take us for granted since we are poor, but we have a pretty strong ally in you. Are you bender?"

Bolin reached for the ground and made a fist. Up came a huge piece of rock. Asami stared at him. "I prefer my demonstrations to be live."

"Cocky."

Bolin smiled and shrugged.

"Ready to go?"

Up pulled a man in a red car who shouted at the two.

"Sure Kerain." Asami said.

She motioned Bolin to follow her, and he did. They got inside the car and inside were a teen about their age. His skin was tanned and his eyes were hazelnut brown. He had short dark hair and he seemed to know where he was going.

"Kerain this is Bolin, our secret weapon. Bolin, this is our driver Kerain."

Bolin looked at Asami and saw her blushing slightly. Perfect situation for Bolin.

"Nice to meet you Kerain." Bolin said.

"Likewise."

Bolin looked at Asami again and smirked. "So Kerain how do you two know each other?"

"We've been friends since we were five."

"Interesting." Bolin said wryly.

And so began the longest ride ever.

* * *

Bolin was positioned on the roof. He looked down and saw Kerain and Asami positioned with a chest of yuans. Whatever they were getting had to be worth it to trade this.

He then looked and saw three men approach. He looked down and tried to make out what they were saying.

"Where is Mayama?" Kerain spoke. "We had a deal!"

"We didn't think it was fair. To us she is just a whore, but to you a life means everything. We've raised the ante. Two hundred yuans."

Asami stared at them. "We only brought one hundred."

The men laughed. "No deal."

They started to walk away.

"Bolin!" Asami shouted.

Bolin jumped from the rooftop and extended his arm. Up from the ground came a large rock which Bolin used the air to plunge it into the man's skull. Blood shot out of his body. His too group members looked at Bolin who shook his head, recovering from the jump.

They rushed at him at the same time. Bolin grabbed the first one's head and slammed him into the second one, knocking him back. With his head still in his hands, he cracked his neck and he fell to the floor.

The third looked up and started to run away. Bolin was about to stop him when Asami touched his shoulder.

"No!" Asami said. "We need him alive. He needs to tell these people what they are up against."

Bolin breathed in and calmed himself down.

Kerain walked to him. "Kick ass man! Let's get you home."

Asami grabbed the chest of yuans, and they left the island.

* * *

**Qū yī means District One according to Google Translate.**

**Bye! :)  
**


End file.
